


A good catholic boy

by Churchofjimin



Series: Chanlix dumping ground [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ChanLix, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Smut, Top Bang Chan, chan is bold, degrading, felix is a good catholic boy, in a church, rachel and olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchofjimin/pseuds/Churchofjimin
Summary: Felix is a good catholic boy, Chan is a not-so-good catholic boy who turns out to be Felix's gay awakening. Then Chan gives him head in a church.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Chanlix dumping ground [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103903
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to offend anyone who might be religious, I mean no harm with this. Once again just something that I wrote when bored.  
> Also, I'm not good with trigger warnings so I might be overly cautious but TW for internalized homophobia.  
> Pt.2 won't be adding much to the story, It'll be mainly just fucking so look forward to that I guess  
> Hope you enjoy

"Felix? Are you ready?" Felix straightened his shirt as his mom called for him, almost answering but his mom beat him to it. She peeked her head in his room and said "We are going to be late honey!" he knew she tried to sound strict but she was too fond of her son to do so. "I’m ready," he said, beaming at her. She cooed and dragged him out of his room to the rest of the waiting family. Felix’s older sister, Rachel, rolled her eyes and huffed out "Mom you’re too soft with him!" Felix just gave her a mocking smile in response.

"Rachel you should be nicer to him! He’s your younger brother!" his mom fired back. Rachel rolled her eyes again and muttered "I would if he wasn’t such a little shit" so that only Felix could hear. He just chuckled in response, knowing full well that his sister secretly loved him. They all left, his mom still complaining about "always being late for church", though they never were. Ever since he was a kid, Felix had loved to look at all the houses and people they passed by while driving somewhere. He had always been curious about other people.

They made their way to the church, on time, as usual. They took their seats on the rather full bench row. Olivia, Felix’s younger sister, was whining about something to her dad who didn’t look happy. Felix’s mom was looking around and he knew why. They always sat with her friend Mrs.Felt when going to church but there was no more room on their bench row. When she appeared, Felix’s mom seemed to notice the same thing and tapped his shoulder "Honey, could you sit somewhere else just this once?" Felix didn’t like being alone in a place full of people but the look his mother wore made it rather clear that this was less of a request and more of a command. He nodded and got up, letting Mrs.Felt go sit in his seat and started looking around for empty places.

The back row seemed to be rather empty so he made his way over there. He sat down and waited. He had never disliked going to church but he had never found it much fun either. It was worse when he was a child. He could never sit still long enough, he got easily bored and started causing a scene. His mom would always get very angry with him but apologize later on. He still got rather bored but luckily as a 16-year-old, he had learned to suck it up and sit still. His thoughts were interrupted when someone sat next to him. He looked at them curiously and immediately looked away when he was caught. 

The boy next to him looked older than him. He was much bigger too, though he seemed around Felix’s height. He was wearing a black button-up with black jeans, he stood out as a very dark figure since everyone else was dressed in light colors. His hair was black and curly. Felix thought the curls were very pretty and made him appear softer. His face looked very kind, at least from the small glance Felix got before he got embarrassed. He shouldn’t stare at strangers, it wasn’t polite. The boy’s chuckle startled Felix as he wasn’t expecting it.

"Shit, I didn’t mean to scare you" Felix’s mom would’ve gotten very angry if he had ever sworn in a church. He turned to look at the boy who was luckily smiling at him kindly. "Ummm you were sitting alone so I thought I’d keep you company if that’s okay" Felix couldn’t explain why but something about the other made his brain feel slightly fuzzy. He felt flustered and giddy all of a sudden. "Oh, it’s fine" He responded quietly with a shy smile. He found the other’s voice oddly comfortable, Felix wanted him to keep talking. "I’m Chris" He put out his hand for Felix to shake so he did. Chris’s hand felt warm and big. "Lee Felix" He was surprised that he got his full name out of his mouth. This boy seemed to mess up his brain with a simple smile.

  
  


Chris looked down at their hands and chuckled. Felix, alarmed, looked down too to see what was funny. For some reason, he wanted the other to like him so starting with embarrassing yourself wouldn’t do. When they let go, Chris kept looking at his hands and said "Your hands are so tiny!  _ Cute _ " Felix felt his face get red and just let out a nervous giggle. Chris seemed to notice his nervousness and asked "So are you here of your own accord or...?" 

"I’m here with my family," Felix said gesturing to where the rest of his family sat. Chris nodded "Ah but they made you sit here all by yourself? Cruel" Felix laughed at this and was happy to see the smile on the other’s face stretch wider. "Are you not here of your own accord then?" Felix mustered the courage to ask. "Nah, not really my scene. My uncle is the pastor and my mom wants me to go so I keep coming to make her happy" Felix nodded. He supposed he was here to keep his parents happy as well. The service started and the pastor started talking so both of the boys went quiet.

After a while, however, Chris leaned closer and asked "So, how old are you Lix?" Felix felt something warm in his stomach at the nickname even though usually he’d be annoyed with someone he just met calling him ‘Lix’. "I’m 16, you?" he whispered back. Chris let out a small ‘oh’ of surprise "I’m 19" So his assumption was correct. Chris was older than him. He couldn’t help but stare at the older whenever his attention was turned to the pastor upfront. He looked nice with his black shirt unbuttoned down enough to show a little chest. He had very full lips as well. Felix just thought Chris was so good-looking and seemed so cool too.

_ What are you thinking about Lee Felix?! He’s a boy! Get a grip! _

They sat there, quietly, neither of them actually paying attention to what was happening upfront. They had both found something much more interesting. It didn’t take long before Chris leaned in again "Wanna thumb wrestle?" Felix giggled quietly at the other’s childish idea but nodded regardless.  _ An excuse to hold his hand I suppose. Stop it, Felix! _ He knew before they even started that he’d lose. He could tell from first glance that Chris was much stronger than he was.

After many many tries, Chris winning all of them, Felix whined quietly "It’s no fair! You’re stronger!" Chris just laughed, trying to keep quiet. He then leaned closer again. Felix felt like a thousand butterflies were unleashed in his stomach every time Chris got close to him like this. "Would you like for me to let you win?" There was something about his voice that gave Felix goosebumps. He just whined and looked at Chris "That's no fun either If I know!" Chris chuckled again.

They ended up talking and thumb wrestling for the rest of the service. They tried to be as quiet as possible but the people sitting in front of them gave them a few dirty looks. Felix couldn’t have cared less though. He had eyes for Chris only, instantly smitten by the older. 

When the service was almost over Chris gave Felix his phone and said "Let’s keep in touch, yeah?" It took Felix a second to understand what Chris was asking but once he did, he took the phone and put his number in. He saved it as ‘Lixie’, smiling to himself. He gave Chris his phone who then did the same. Chris gave him one last beautiful smile before the service was over and then quickly disappeared into the mass of moving people. Felix was stunned for a while. He had such a beautiful smile. His dimples were very present and his eyes curled into crescents.  _ Chris is so pretty. _

_ What’s wrong with you today? Lee Felix stop having these thoughts! _

**Hotguyfromchurch**

Hello lixie ;)

_ Seen 10:15 pm _

**Lixie**

Why is your ID "Hot guy from church" ??

_ Seen 10:18 pm _

**Hotguyfromchurch**

I saw you lookin

Thought it would be appropriate

_ Seen 10:18 pm _

**Lixie**

Very funny Chris…

Also hi :)

_ Seen 10:19 pm _

**Hotguyfromchurch**

Well, are you planning on changing it?

Am I wrong?

_ Seen 10:19 pm _

**Lixie**

Sush!

You’re annoying

_ Seen 10:20 pm _

**Hotguyfromchurch**

So cruel…

Well if it were up to me, your ID would be "cute boy from church"

But Lixie is adorable 

So I ain’t changing it

_ Seen 10:20 pm _

**Lixie**

alskajsdkjakjsa

Oh shut up

_ Seen 10:21 pm _

Felix rolled around in his bed after Chris’s text. Why did Chris calling him cute make him feel like this? Why did everything about Chris make him feel like this?! In the back of his head, where he didn’t dare to look, there was an answer. He however aggressively ignored that answer because he was scared of what it might mean for him. For now, he could ignore it and just focus on talking with Chris. He wanted to know more about the older. He couldn’t handle how bold Chris was, however. He blushed and got giggly over the smallest things and the older had apparently decided that he should carry a permanent blush on his face wherever he went.

* * *

Felix was excited to go to the church service. It meant that he would get to see Chris again. They had been talking everyday for over a month and met every Sunday at church service. Felix wanted to hang out with Chris more often but was almost certain his parents wouldn’t like him hanging out with someone like Chris. There was nothing wrong with the older. He was just a normal 19-year-old but Felix’s parents had always been very strict with who he can and can’t hang out with.

And he knew that a 19-year-old producer who wore only black and disliked going to church, wouldn’t make the cut. He giggled as Chris sent him a text asking if he’s coming.  _ Why wouldn’t he come? _ It was Chris who didn’t come last week because he was sick.

"Are you talking with the hot guy from church again?"

Felix was sure he felt his heart fly to his throat as he heard it. He whipped around and let out a sigh of relief when saw Rachel clutching her sides from laughing so hard. "That’s not funny!" he started pouting and then a whole different type of panic hit him. "How long have you known?! Did you tell mom?!" She just laughed even harder at his panicked voice. "I saw a text from him come up on your lock screen a few weeks ago" This didn’t alleviate Felix’s stress so she added "And no of course I didn’t tell mom! I’m not trying to get you killed!"

Felix closed his eyes. He should really change Chris’s ID before his mom or dad sees it. "He’s the guy you always sit next to at service, right? So what’s his name? How old is he? OH, are you guys dating?" It rang in Felix’s head. _ Are you guys dating? Of course not! _ He hated how much he wanted to say that he and Chris are dating. He looked at Rachel in disbelief "Keep your voice down! His name is Chris and he’s 19" Rachel put on a frown and said in a scandalized tone "Lix, you can’t date a 19-year-old! You’re 16!" Felix rolled his eyes in frustration "Of course we’re not dating! He’s a guy!" 

"So?" The curiosity in her voice made Felix’s words get stuck in his throat. She sounded like she genuinely couldn’t understand why it was an issue and it frustrated him beyond all else. "S-So?! What do you mean ‘so’?! I can’t date guys! It’s wrong!" Now it was Rachel’s turn to roll her eyes. "Lix, you can’t believe everything mom and dad say!" It stung. It hurt Felix how much she didn’t understand.  _ Did she think he wanted to have this internal battle with himself?! Did she think he wanted to hate himself for what he feared he was?! _

"There’s nothing wrong with you dating guys! I dated a girl once and nothing bad has come from that!" His jaw dropped at this.  _ Rachel had a girlfriend? _ For some reason, he didn’t find it as wrong as he thought he would. Then there was the last part.  _ ‘Nothing bad has come from it’  _ She wasn’t wrong. Her family didn’t know, they broke up and nothing changed.  _ But no, whatever the case was he wasn’t into guys! _

"I’m not into guys! It just wouldn’t be right! Imagine what mom would think!" Rachel looked slightly hurt. It made Felix feel incredibly guilty and regret his words. She took a deep breath, looking at the clock. "We’ll have to leave in a few" Her tone was ice cold.  _ Please anything but that! _ Before she exited the room, she turned around and said "There’s nothing wrong with you Felix. Please stop hurting yourself like that" her voice wasn’t cold when she said that. It was laced with concern and pity. Her words hung in the air.  _ There’s nothing wrong with you Felix.  _ He groaned silently as tears started rolling down his face.

He wanted to believe her, he really did. He was just scared.  _ I hope you aren’t too upset with me, there’s nothing wrong with you either Rachel. _

When they arrived at the church, Felix stayed behind and sat in the back rows as always. He waited for Chris, eager to meet the older but half of his thoughts were occupied with his argument with Rachel.  _ Was there really nothing wrong with him? Could Rachel really be right? _ He couldn’t get too lost in his thoughts because soon he felt strong arms pull him into a hug. He rested his chin on the other’s shoulder and just stayed there. He started missing Chris’s warmth and his strong arms the second he let go. He tried to smile, he really did but he figured it looked more like a grimace. 

"What’s wrong Lix?" The concern in Chris’s voice tugged at Felix’s heart. He shrugged and tried to smile a little again. "Just argued with my sister this morning. Nothing to worry about" Everyone went silent as the service started. He felt Chris’s hand engulf his. Chris squeezed his hand gently in an attempt to comfort him silently. He started feeling better, just the older sitting next to him had that effect. He started stealing glances at the older again, trying to not linger for too long so he wouldn’t be caught. He realized however wasn’t as sneaky as he thought when Chris leaned in, very close to his ear to whisper "Are you going to keep staring at me or do something about it?"

Felix blushed and dropped his gaze to their intertwined hands on Chris’s lap. Chris’s voice was so flirty.  _ Or had he imagined it? _ He supposed that he didn’t when his flustered response earned a low chuckle from the older. Chris leaned in again and Felix closed his eyes, the older’s voice calming him. "You’re so shy! It’s adorable" He blushed again and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, wishing that the floor would swallow him. This time there was a definite flirty note in his voice that Felix couldn’t ignore. Chris untangled their hands to fix his shirt and Felix started absentmindedly drawing circles on the older’s thigh.

Chris watched with interest as the other’s hand moved further up his thigh.  _ And he thought he was the bold one. _ He thought he’d tease the younger a bit, see how he’d react. "Baby what are you doing?" Felix flinched and took his hand off Chris’s thigh like it was burning hot. He blushed a very bright red and started stammering "A-Ah, sorry I umm...I-I didn’t realize I was umm..." Chris thought that was the best reaction he had ever gotten out of anyone that easily. Felix was still feeling the aftermath of Chris calling him ‘baby’ and tried to get his head straight.

It never seemed to work these days. His head was so fuzzy when he was around Chris. Especially if the older for some reason decided to call him ‘baby’. He hated how warm it made him feel. It brought him back to the argument with Rachel this morning. If the opportunity arose, should he take it?  _ What is wrong with you Felix?! Of course not! _ But this time there was a softer voice in his head too, not just the harsh one that made him afraid of himself.  _ What exactly is wrong with admitting that you like Chris? _

His thoughts were cut short when he saw Chris moving along the bench. He was moving towards the outer walls of the building. Felix looked at him in confusion but the older just jerked his head in the direction of a pair of doors and winked.  _ Winked?! _ Felix, being the idiot that he is, followed the other’s lead. It seemed that an opportunity might be arising right now and he needs to decide whether he takes it or not. Judging by the fact that he was still actively moving after the older, he had made up his mind.

_ That doesn’t make your desires right Felix!  _ He tried to ignore the voice in his head reminding him.

Chris had gotten up quietly and gone through the double doors unnoticed. Felix looked around before getting up. What if his parents saw?! His mom would kill him! He looked at where his family sat and when he was certain that they were fully distracted by the pastor talking, he got up swiftly as a cat and disappeared behind the double doors too.

Chris grinned at him when he closed the door behind him. They were in a hallway that had a few doors on each side. "Where are we?" Felix was still whispering because he didn’t know how well could they be heard in the next room. Chris took his hand and started leading him down the hallway, whispering back "I’ll explain in a sec, just follow me" Felix didn’t question him further and let himself be lead through a door on his right. Chris closed the door behind him and turned to look at Felix. 

"It’s just an office room. My uncle let me always stay here as a kid during services because I couldn’t stay quiet" He spoke still quietly but no longer whispered. Felix smiled fondly, Chris had been like him as a child. He stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what the older had planned for him. Chris then walked a little closer, holding both of his hands. "What did you and your sister argue about?" Oh, had Chris been wondering that this whole time? There was no way in hell he could tell the other. _ Oh, she asked me if you and I are dating and I got defensive because I’m scared that I might be gay and have feelings for you. _ Absolutely not.

"Ah, just stupid things" Chris tilted his head and Felix knew how stupid his answer had been. But what the hell was he supposed to tell the older?! "She just saw that you had sent me a text and since your ID is ‘The hot guy from church’ she started asking me a bunch of questions and then we started arguing. Really, it’s stupid and we’ll probably talk it out once we get home" Chris looked worried and that didn’t sit right with Felix. Because this had nothing to do with him and all to do with Felix.

Chris moved closer and Felix didn’t know whether he wanted to back away or move closer but his malfunctioning brain seemed to decide on standing still. He let Chris come as close as he pleased. Finding the calm breathing and close proximity of the older rather comforting. Soon they were almost pressed together, Chris still holding his hands. "Well, I’m sorry I made you and your sister fight" He did sound genuinely sorry.  _ Please don’t Chris! It wasn’t you, it was me who caused it! _

"You didn’t make us fight Chris," He said, pouting. They both looked at each other for a long time. "Your freckles are so pretty Lix" Felix blushed a little and they both chuckled. He looked down in embarrassment but still felt Chris’s eyes on him. " _ You _ are just so pretty" Felix felt like he might combust. Chris’s hands let go of his and moved to gently hold Felix’s hips. This felt too nice, too right. That means it can’t be wrong, right? He let his head drop onto the older’s shoulder, resting his forehead there. He felt something warm bubble in his chest.

He finally lifted his head to look at Chris. His eyes looked so big and dark, Felix felt safe when looking into them. Chris kept leaning slowly closer. Felix didn’t try to back away or stop him. This was the opportunity and although it scared him a little, he would take it. 

Their lips crashed together and Felix threw his hands around Chris’s neck. His lips were soft and he was so gentle. Chris’s grip on Felix’s hips tightened and he was pulled closer. Their bodies pressed together they kept kissing hungrily. Felix didn’t really know what to do so he let Chris guide him and let out a small gasp when the other bit his lower lip. The hands moved from his hips to his lower back and Felix started running his hands through Chris’s hair. He felt Chris’s tongue in his mouth and although it was an unfamiliar feeling, he didn’t dislike it. Felix felt the other’s hands move around his back while his tongue was exploring the younger’s mouth.

Then suddenly Chris pulled them apart. They were both breathing heavily, pupils blown wide, hair messed up, and lips slightly swollen. Felix started blushing under Chris’s gaze and tried to hide by ducking his head in the other’s neck. He unintentionally laid a small kiss on Chris’s neck while doing so and heard a sharp exhale. Felix, encouraged by the older’s reactions, started laying small pecks all over his neck. He liked the reactions, the sharp intakes of breath, Chris’s hands gripping him harder, quiet growl-like noises, and just hoped that the other was enjoying it.

After a while, he started missing the older’s lips and lifted his head back up. Chris looked at him with an unreadable expression and said "Not as innocent as I thought, Lix" his voice was low and husky. Felix thought it made him even more attractive. Chris connected their lips again and Felix was glad he did so that the older didn’t notice his furiously blushing face again. Felix thought he would never get tired of kissing the older but at the same time, he tried to battle the guilt building up inside of him.

He felt so good and safe but there was that voice at the back of his head reminding him that this was wrong. He couldn’t help it. All his life he had heard his parents talk about gay people, about people like him poorly. How wrong it was, how they’d be going to hell, and how there was something mentally wrong with them. He slid his hands down to Chris’s chest and pushed gently. They moved slightly apart and Chris’s grip immediately loosened on him. "What’s wrong baby?" Felix couldn’t meet his gaze. 

"I...We...Isn’t this wrong?" he tried to sound casual but he knew there was a desperation in his voice. He wanted desperately for Chris to tell him that this was wrong. To confirm his beliefs. It was easier to come to terms with than realizing that you’ve been lied to your whole life. "Wrong? What do you mean baby?" Felix was glad that Chris wasn’t backing away. He didn’t want the other to leave, he was so warm and comfortable. "B-But we’re both...you know...men" He tried to sound coherent but his internal battle was occupying most of his thoughts.

Realization dawned on Chris and Felix wanted to floor to swallow him as he got more embarrassed by the second. "Why would that be wrong?" Chris didn’t seem angry or disappointed or even upset. He was calm and kept holding onto Felix, rubbing soothing circles on the younger’s back. Felix didn’t really know what to answer him.  _ Because my mom and dad always told me that there is something wrong with you if you’re a man who wants to kiss other men.  _ Absolutely not.

Chris smiled and went on, sensing the other’s struggle "If you’re not comfortable with this it’s totally okay Lix. But I personally don’t think it’s wrong if it’s not hurting anyone. You can’t help the way you feel, wouldn’t that make it natural?" Felix couldn’t find a single thing to disagree with. Maybe that would shut up the voice in his head constantly shaming him for feeling the way he is. He kept staring at his hands on Chris’s chest.  _ Why was his chest so nice too?! If God really wanted him to be straight then God wouldn’t have put Christopher Bang on this planet. _

He hid his head in Chris’s neck again, leaving small kisses there. Chris just chuckled. "There’s nothing to be afraid of, baby" Felix couldn’t help but smile and blush at the pet name. He kissed along Chris’s jaw and up to his lips. He didn’t want the older to think he was doing anything to make Felix uncomfortable because he really wasn’t. Felix’s mind was just a garbled mess at the moment. "Everything’s fine. My head is just..." Felix couldn’t find the right words to explain how busy it was in his brain.

"Let me take care of you" Chris’s voice was so soothing. Felix leaned closer and nodded before connecting their lips. He trusts Chris. He was pulled closer again so that their bodies were pressed together. Chris’s hands moved lower and Felix let out a small moan when he felt his ass being grabbed. Chris slip his tongue in the other’s mouth again and took his time exploring Felix’s mouth. Felix then suddenly noticed how tight his pants felt. He felt like they had been here forever but he couldn’t get enough of the older. 

He hissed as his erection hit Chris’s thigh when he was gently pushed against a wall. He closed his eyes but could somehow see the other’s expression in his head. He didn’t open his eyes until he felt the hands and the warmness leave. He felt hands on his lower abdomen, taking off his belt and undoing his pants. "What are you doing?" he asked breathily. Chris looked at him before laying one last soft kiss on his lips and saying "Let me take care of you, okay baby?" Felix wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen next but quickly found out that he didn’t care so he nodded.

Chris went down on his knees and in one swift motion pulled down Felix’s pants and underwear. Felix couldn’t help but hiss and close his eyes. He was so hot and hated every second where Chris wasn’t touching him. He almost opened his eyes but squeezed them shut again when Christ grabbed his length and started stroking him slowly. He tried to keep his mouth shut but couldn’t help the moans and small whimpers escaping his lips. "You sound so pretty" Chris’s praises made him flush red and put one of his hands over his face.

Chris kept stroking him for a while, listening to all the pretty moans and whimpers the younger let out. "Darling, look at me" It was a very gentle command yet Felix couldn’t help but do as told. As he locked eyes with Chris, the older slowly took the tip of his member into his mouth. Felix started feeling weak at the knees as Chris kept going deeper. He threw his head against the wall and shut his eyes. He couldn't comprehend anything but the feeling of Chris's mouth around him.

Lewd moans filled the room as Chris started bobbing his head slowly, swirling his tongue around simultaneously. Felix was a mess, one hand covering his face, trying to hide his face and silence his moans, the other hand desperately trying to hold him up against the wall. The pleasure felt overwhelming and he couldn't think or speak coherently.  _ This is so wrong _ . He tried to silence this part of his brain. Chris unintentionally helped him out with this by picking up speed, completely wiping his mind. 

Felix felt like his legs would give out from underneath him any second now but luckily Chris had a tight grip on them. Felix felt a knot forming in his stomach. He knew he sounded pathetic, a whimpering, moaning mess but it was really all Chris's fault for being so good with his mouth. His head was once again screaming at him, stuck in its old, stupid ideologies and he tried to silence it but was unsuccessful. He didn't mean to but his better judgment had left him, so he blurted out "T-This is so wrong" it came out as a pathetic whine.

Chris detached himself with a pop and asked "Would you like me to stop?" He was out of breath and his voice was rough, it had a teasing tone as well. "N-No, please don't" Felix winced as he knew how pathetic and desperate he sounded again. Chris chuckled and quickly wrapped his lips around Felix's cock. Felix had to bite the back of his hand to stop himself from  _ screaming _ at the sudden fast pace. The knot in his stomach kept tightening still and he started moaning uncontrollably, blurting out small pleas or just Chris's name.

"I-I'm gonna…" he felt the pleasure overwhelm him. His eyes were shut tight, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth stuck open in a silent moan. His legs felt wobbly as he came into Chris's mouth, the older sucking him through his orgasm. Once Felix let out a small whine from the sensitivity, Chris detached himself and loosened his bruising grip on the other's thighs. He quickly resumed it however when he thought Felix would fall down if he didn't.

Felix was panting heavily, eyes still closed and Chris thought he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His face flushed, hair and clothes messed up, eyebrows furrowed, his pretty little cock red and sensitive.

"You good?" He chuckled a little, feeling his throat getting sore. Felix didn't open his eyes, he just let out a breathy chuckle "Shut up" before smiling faintly. Chris got up and looked at the clock. "The service is almost over. We should probably umm…" he gestured at the both of them. They looked like they had been up to something and that wouldn't do if Felix's parents were the type of people Chris had gathered. Felix finally opened his eyes when Chris pulled up his underwear and pants, saying quietly "Alright you big baby" 

Felix just chuckled, letting the other tuck his shirt and buckle his belt. Felix started blushing when the older looked him in the eyes. It just dawned on him what they did. He felt slightly embarrassed that the older had seen him like that but tried to suppress it. As if Chris was reading his mind he said soothingly "Don't be ashamed" before kissing him softly. "You looked so pretty" the statement only made Felix blush more violently. The older took the opportunity to fix Felix's hair and make sure his clothes were just as polished as they were when he got here. Felix let him, feeling warm in his chest again at the older's gentle fussing.

Felix did the same to Chris's hair, making sure it wasn't sticking out in every direction possible. Once they were done they stood there, Felix pressed against the wall and Chris drawing soothing circles on his hips with his thumbs. Chris smiled and kissed the tip of Felix's nose. "Come on pretty boy, we gotta get back before your family notices you're gone. You wouldn't want them to know what you get up to at church, would you?" He was teasing the younger again and enjoying the panicked reaction he got as Felix remembered that they did all of this in a church.

Chris took his hand and led the younger back to the hallway. Right before the double doors leading back to the main room, he stopped, taking both of Felix's hands in his. He pulled the younger one closer for one last soft kiss before saying "You go first, I'll be right behind you" Felix nodded and, smiling, disappeared behind the large doors.

  
Felix sat down, luckily unnoticed by his family, and looked at the doors that he just came through, waiting for Chris to emerge. He never did. The service ended and Felix got up to leave with his family but he still saw no sign of Chris.  _ He said he'd be right behind me? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> Also thank you for all the love on the first part, hope this lives up to your expectations  
> Enjoy!

**Lixie**

Where did you disappear??

_ Sent 2:07 pm _

Chris?

_ Sent 3:15 pm _

:'(

_ Sent 5:38 pm _

_ Lixie changed  _ **_'thehotguyfromchurch'_ ** _ to  _ **_'Chris <3'_ **

Felix frowned as the older man wasn't answering him. A horrible thought had crept into his head at some point during the day and he was trying his best to ignore it.  _ What if he was just playing with you? He was just having a bit of fun. It's easy with someone like you who falls too quickly and trusts too easily. You're an idiot for thinking he felt the same way about you. Why would he even like you? You were just an easy distraction because he was bored at church. _

He tried his hardest to not give in and believe himself. But why wasn't Chris answering him? Why didn't he follow Felix when he said he'd be right behind him? An even worse thought then made its way into his head. What if someone heard them? What if they got caught? What if Chris had to take the blame for their doings?

His thoughts were interrupted by someone coming into his room. It was Rachel. He felt an immediate pang of guilt from their brawl that morning.

"Everything okay, Lix?" She sounded so...concerned? Not angry with him, not disappointed just so incredibly worried. He couldn't think of a way to say everything he wanted to say so he said nothing. He just got up from his bed and hugged her. She immediately hugged him back, resting her head on top of his. "It's okay Lixie, I'm not mad" he still refused to let go. He felt like she somehow  _ knew _ , or at least understood how he felt without him having to say a word.

"Now, tell me what's wrong!" she demanded as they both sat down on his bed. He chuckled at her bossiness. "I did something…" she nodded, urging him to continue. "Something I probably shouldn't have" he didn't know how to tell her without telling her. He didn't know if he was ready to tell her that he sneaked off with an older boy who then gave him head in a church. The look in her eyes, however, let him know that she  _ knew _ already.

"Was it when you sneaked off with Chris at service?" His eyes widened.  _ She saw them?! _ Rachel chuckled at his comical expression "No one else noticed, I swear!" He then nodded, no point in lying to her. He went on to explain (in as little detail as possible) what happened between him and Chris in the church's office room. He also explained his worry about the older not answering his texts and what it might mean. Rachel listened attentively and a proud smile made its way onto her face when Felix told her they kissed.

"Oh Lix…" she was comforting but amused at the same time. "I understand why you're worried but there could be a million explanations as to why he isn't answering your texts" This did somehow calm down Felix's nerves a bit. "I'm sure he'll answer you. You might be too kind for your own good but I trust your judgment when you tell me that he is a good guy" She gave him an encouraging smile. Felix felt so incredibly lucky to have Rachel as a sister.

"So, you like him, huh?" She went on to tease. Felix hid his face in his hands to prevent her from seeing the blush that spread throughout his freckled face. "Is my little Lixie going to get himself a boyfriend?!" She spoke quietly to make sure no one else in the house could hear such a thing being said.

His phone screen lit up and Rachel smiled knowingly when she saw who it was "Speaking of the devil…" Felix quickly looked at his phone and saw a text from Chris. His face lit up and he quickly snatched his phone. Rachel left his room saying "You better introduce me to him if you're planning on dating him! He needs to know that if he hurts you, he'll have me to answer to!" Felix rolled his eyes and quickly opened the message.

**Lixie**

Where did you disappear??

Chris?

:'(

_ Seen 9:26 pm _

**Chris <3**

Ah, I'm really sorry Lixie

That I couldn't answer until now

I didn't want to risk anyone noticing so I stayed in the hallway

Please don't be too upset :(

_ Seen 9:27 pm _

**Lixie**

I'm not upset!

At least anymore

I just got a little worried when you wouldn't answer

But it's all good now!!

_ Seen 9:27 pm _

**Chris <3**

Worried??

What were you worried about?

Did you think I was just going to ditch you?

_ Seen 9:28 pm _

**Lixie**

I didn't think you actually would!!

I just

I get too in my head sometimes

hahhhah

_ Seen 9:28 pm _

**Chris <3**

Poor baby

Get out of your head!

It's not good in there!

I would never ditch you

_ Seen 9:29 pm _

**Lixie**

Aksjsksjkaj

Stop saying things like that!!

_ Seen 9:29 pm _

**Chris <3**

Or what??

You're gonna fall in love with me?

Oooo, I'm so scared Lixie

_ Seen 9:29 pm _

**Lixie**

You better watch out!

Because I just might!

_ Seen 9:29 pm _

**Chris <3**

I am willing to take that risk ;)

_ Seen 9:30 pm _

They spent all night talking and Felix felt like his happiness had reached an all-time high. Chris wouldn't tell him why it had taken him so long to answer Felix. It was bugging the younger as their long talk answered none of his questions and cleared none of his concerns. He was determined to find out why Chris wasn't telling him. Who wouldn't feel the need to explain themselves when they disappear and then don't answer their texts for 7 hours?!

Chris had only gotten more flirty and affectionate with his words. He had this way of making Felix feel so appreciated and cared for. So he didn't even notice time passing until it was 5 am and they both texted each other good night.

* * *

Felix had been excited all week. Chris had invited him over to his place for the weekend. Rachel had helped him out, coming up with a highly detailed story of where he was going. She had become quite good at this when she tried to figure out ways to sneak off with her girlfriend. Felix told his parents that he'd be going over to Seungmin's for the weekend to study and obviously see his friend. His parents loved Seungmin, they had met him and knew that he was a top student. That's all it really took.

Felix had texted Seungmin, just in case, his parents decided to give them a call. It was all set and Felix felt like time was passing much slower than usual. 

However, today it was  _ finally _ Friday. Felix would go home after school, pack his stuff for the weekend and wait for Chris to text him. Due to his unregular schedule, Chris had suggested that he'd text Felix when he's leaving the studio. 

Felix was laying on his bed, waiting. He felt like a little kid on Christmas waiting for Santa. He was eager but nervous to see the older. Given what situation they were in last time they met, Felix was a little embarrassed. He still felt strange thinking about his feelings towards Chris so openly. He was used to shooting down every thought that he had deemed "too gay". But he always found it easier around Chris. He felt so loved around the older that he couldn't possibly find it wrong.

**Chris <3**

Lixie~

I'm heading home now

So feel free to come whenever you can!

I'll be waiting

_ Seen 8:16 pm _

**Lixie**

I've been waiting!!

I'll be there as fast as I can!

_ Seen 8:17 pm _

_ Finally! _ Felix felt like he had waited for an eternity for the older to finish his work for the day. Not that he didn't see this coming. From what he had gathered the older wouldn't leave unless dragged home. He took his bag and skipped to the front door. Soon after his mom peeked from the kitchen.

"Are you leaving now, honey?" Felix just nodded. She walked over and wrapped a scarf around his neck. She always got like this, fussing over every little thing. "It's cold out, you should dress well if you're going to walk" she watched him for a while before adding "Are you sure you should walk? It's dark outside" Olivia walked past them and snorted "Do you think the darkness will eat Lix?" Felix chuckled and decided to thank his sister later. Their mom always got so fussy when it came to Felix.

"No, but it's getting late too!" Rachel stood next to Olivia, watching their mom fuss over Felix who had just given up and let her. Rachel rolled her eyes and said "He knows taekwondo mom! Anyways, have fun with Seungmin, Lix!" She winked at him when their mom turned to go back to the kitchen. 

* * *

Felix stood at the door, checking for the 5th time that this was the right address.  _ It still was. _ He was nervous, he hadn't been alone with Chris for very long periods. Most of the time they just texted each other or spoke on the phone. Felix was very excited, however, and knocked on the door, praying that it was the right apartment. The anxiety kept building up in his chest until the door opened and he saw a familiar face.

"Oh, you were fast, come in Lixie!" Felix felt a little embarrassed. Even though Chris both looked and sounded happy to see the younger, he wouldn't help his worrying.  _ Am I too excited? Am I making a fool out of myself? Would the older think I'm weird? _ He gave a shy smile "Ah, I'm sorry, I guess I was a little excited" he tried to be quiet in hopes that the older wouldn't hear him properly or acknowledge what he said at all.

"Don't apologize baby. I'm very happy you're here" the smile Chris gave him made a warmness bloom in his chest. He started looking around at the place. Chris's home was warm and quite minimalistic. Excluding a few plants in the living room. "It's a little messy in here, I'm sorry about that. I've just been busy with work lately" Felix just gave him a bright smile "I don't mind! I think your place is really pretty" Felix swore he saw the older's ears turn red as a smile appeared on his face too.

They settled themselves on the couch, deciding to watch a movie. "So where do your parents think you are?" He had a knowing smile on his face. "I couldn't tell them I'd be coming here, obviously! They think I'm at my friend's house" Chris just chuckled lightly.

They were watching some Avenger’s movie but Felix was much more occupied by Chris's arm, which had found its way around his shoulders at some point. He stole a quick look at the older, who seemed very invested in the movie, then decided to test his luck. He leaned towards the other, placing his head on Chris's shoulder. One of his hands was resting on Chris's thigh and soon felt a much bigger hand engulf it. Felix wasn't paying much attention to the movie, he couldn't. They were slowly moving towards a cuddle and every small movement made Felix's heart flutter.

He had no idea at what point did he end up on Chris's lap, legs on one side, body sideways, his head resting on the older's chest, but he was very happy about it. Chris's arms were wrapped around him, making him feel safe and warm. "Are you hungry?" Chris started running his hands through the younger's hair. Felix shook his head but didn't look up.

He didn't dare to. He was so embarrassingly blushy and flustered. Chris started playing with the back of Felix's necklace. He pulled the chain on top of Felix's shirt to see what the necklace looked like. He chuckled,  _ of course, it would be a cross. _

"You really are a good catholic boy, huh?" Chris was still playing with the cross, his tone unintentionally teasing. Felix chuckled,  _ would a good catholic boy make out with another boy in a church? _

It was strange how their last meeting had been them making out, hands roaming each other's bodies, legs tangled but now they were too shy to even initiate a simple kiss. Felix's face turned bright red as he remembered the feeling of Chris's hands all over his body. He looked down at the hand playing with his necklace, distracted by it.

"Find something you like?" Chris asked, once again teasing the younger. Felix closed his eyes in embarrassment and decided that if the elder wouldn't initiate the kiss, he would. He climbed on top of Chris, knees on either side of the older's thighs. Chris looked at him, highly intrigued to see what the boy was about to do.

Felix was surprised to learn that he didn't feel guilty at all when he sat down on the other's lap, the large hands settling to hold his waist like it was their natural resting place. His own hands were on Chris's broad shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, feeling nervous but the look in Chris's eyes was reassuring. He leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. He felt as if they were magnets, each pulling the other closer.

It was as if everything changed once their lips touched. Like they were back in the church's office, except this time their lips weren't meeting for the first time. It was as if they never spent time apart, the spark was lit instantly. It would've scared Felix if he wasn't so lost in the way Chris's hands gripped his sides and the way the elder's lips felt on his.

Breathing heavily, faces flushed, lips red and minds hazy, they pulled apart. Chris noticed how dark Felix's eyes looked, though the pretty sparkle was still evident in them. He wondered how the fuck did he get lucky enough to have a person like Felix absolutely weak at the knees for him. He had managed to corrupt a picture-perfect, good catholic boy and he didn't feel guilty in the slightest.

Felix started feeling shy under Chris's gaze. He wanted more but didn't know how to express this need. He was afraid of looking too desperate. He was fully aware of how inexperienced he was when it came to sex and didn't want to embarrass himself completely in front of the older.

"So pretty"

Chris mumbled against his lips. It made Felix blush and smile at the sincerity in the other's voice. He kissed Chris softly as almost a thank you. "Say it again" he didn't realize that he said it out loud until Chris chuckled slightly and started running his hand through Felix's hair. "You're so pretty" Felix closed his eyes, wishing the floor would swallow him though he couldn't pretend he didn't enjoy being called pretty. 

Half to hide his embarrassment, half because he thought they had spent far too much time apart, Felix pulled Chris closer again. He felt so warm, all over and he craved more of it. Felix hadn't noticed he had started to subtly grind on Chris's lap, trying to get some kind of friction. 

When they pulled away once again, Felix thought Chris's quiet, breathy groans were the hottest thing he had ever heard. He got bolder, started intentionally grinding, trying to hear more. He was so focused on the task, he didn't notice the amused look on Chris's face. He felt the hands on his back slip lower until they were resting on his ass, feeling him up gently. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Any other time Felix would have smacked him for the teasing but right now he thought his hands felt much better in Chris's hair and on his chest. Chris's lips traveled down the younger's jaw and to his neck, leaving soft kisses and gentle bites. "J-Just trying to return the favor" Felix breathed out, too lost in the heat to even think about what he was saying, let alone be embarrassed.

Chris looked into Felix's eyes, hands still messaging and squeezing the younger's behind. "You don't need to" his voice was husky and lust-filled but there was a definite note of seriousness to this. Chris wanted him to know that he wasn't expecting anything of Felix, nor did the younger owe him anything.

"But I want to" Felix's voice was confident and his eyes were so big and bright, he looked so innocent it almost made Chris feel guilty for ruining that innocence.  _ Almost _ . 

Felix then resumed his grinding, making both of them groan in unison. The younger's grinding has left them both with a painful erection and though Felix was too shy to do anything about it, Chris certainly wasn't. His hand slowly slipped past the waistband of Felix's sweatpants and underwear. He was searching the younger's face for any signs of discomfort but the boy just threw his head back, a sinful moan escaping his lips.

Felix felt so sensitive, like any single touch could unravel him at this point so when Chris's large hand started to slowly jerk him off, he couldn't help but cease all movement and whimper. "You know…" Felix started with a shaky voice "This wasn't how this was supposed to go…" he bit his lip in an attempt to suppress the whines he deemed pathetic. "I was supposed to get you off" he finally finished the sentence.

Chris's hand retreated and he chuckled darkly "Awe, but you're so much fun to mess with" the blush that crept onto Felix's face stopped only when it reached the tips of his ears. Chris kissed him softly, in stark contrast to his harsh hands, traveling all over the younger's body. "Shall we take this to the bedroom then?" His voice was so dark and seductive it had Felix feeling like his legs were jello.

Felix nodded eagerly, getting up and immediately missing the warmth. Chris chuckled at the other's enthusiasm but got up too and took Felix's hand, leading him towards the bedroom. The younger had butterflies in his stomach, the anticipation of what was to come, how far they would take this made him nervous, excited, and turned on.

Once they reached the side of the bed, Chris took his shirt off and this made Felix's brain short circuit. Before he could stop himself, his hand sneaked to touch the toned abs and chest and once he realized what he was doing, he snatched his hand away as if it was burned and blushed. Chris just chuckled, linking his arms around the younger's waist. "It's okay to touch, don't be shy" Felix just closed his eyes, leaning closer until their foreheads touched.

His hand went back to tracing the lines of the other's body. He leaned lower to place soft kisses along Chris's chest. He felt his shirt being scrunched up, the air felt cold against his burning skin. He let the older man take off his shirt, feeling slightly exposed but for once not embarrassed.

"Lay on the bed, would you darling?"

Felix smiled at the pet name but crawled to lay on his back on the bed. He wanted the image of Chris crawling over him on the bed carved into his head forever. He was looking up at the older, his hands pinned against the bed next to his head by much larger ones. 

Chris let out a small chuckle at the sight. Felix laying on his bed, hair messy, lips red and swollen, shirtless, the silver cross on his chest bringing out his sun-kissed skin. He had never seen a sight so beautiful and enticing.

He let go of the younger's hands to sit up between his legs. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of Felix's sweats and underwear, he gave the younger a questioning look which was answered with a shy nod before pulling both pants and underwear down and throwing them somewhere behind himself.

Now Felix started feeling shy and nervous. His worries were kissed away by Chris's soft lips on his stomach as he mumbled "Such a pretty boy" before quickly getting rid of the rest of his own clothes. Now both fully naked, they took the time to marvel at each other's bodies, touching everywhere their hands could reach.

They shared a look that held a silent conversation.  _ How far? _

Felix got more confident under the loving, lust-filled look Chris was giving him and reached down to the older's cock pumping it experimentally. Chris hissed and looked down, the sight making his cock twitch. Felix's hands were so tiny and his already quite big member looked absolutely giant in the other's hold. Felix however felt quite proud of himself for the reaction he received.

Chris, however, wasn't done yet. Sliding further down on the bed, now out of the younger's reach, he lifted one of Felix's legs to his shoulder. He licked a stripe on the other's inner thigh, Felix twitching and letting out small whines. He smiled while kissing and biting Felix's inner thighs, noticing how extremely sensitive the other was. 

He had decided not to leave any marks on Felix's neck, worried that his parents might see them but the lower half of his body was free-range. It was a bonus that Felix was getting so worked up from this. He looked at the boy in front of him. Felix's face and body were flushed red, blonde hair beautifully splayed out on the pillow, thighs covered in red marks Chris knew would bloom purple tomorrow and the silver cross, still hanging from his neck. 

He looked simply stunning and Chris thought he could've just sat there staring at Felix. Though fucking into him would probably be a much better use of his time. He guided his fingers to the younger's mouth, who eagerly sucked on them like this was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. Chris shuddered at the fucked out look, already on Felix's face.

Once he deemed them wet enough, he pulled his fingers out and lowered himself once more. "Have you ever fingered yourself?" He asked, one finger circling the rim. Felix turned even more red, one hand flying up to cover his own eyes while nodding. Chris scoffed, pushing one finger past the rim, thrusting into the younger slowly. "Oh? So sweet, little, innocent Lixie likes his ass fucked open?" Felix moaned loudly, cock leaking more precum.

"But your hands are much too tiny, you won't reach anywhere with those" Chris's voice was teasing but in stark contrast to what he was saying, his hand was holding Felix's hip softly while he gently thrust his finger into the boy. Chris’s words were making Felix insanely turned on, the demeaning way he talked combined with the sweet touches were making Felix's head fuzzy.

"M-More, please"

Chris obliged, adding a second finger and thrusting slowly, careful not to hurt the younger. "You sound so cute when you beg" Chris cooed, making Felix whine loudly. Felix was moaning like a bitch in heat and Chris loved hearing it. 

Chris added a third finger, staying still for a while, making sure the other wasn't hurting. Felix, however, felt like he had gotten addicted to the slight burn and the way it would melt into pleasure. He lifted his lower body slightly off the bed and fucked himself on Chris's fingers. 

The older's fingers were much bigger than his own and reached much deeper. He almost screamed when Chris started thrusting into him in rhythm with his hips. He knew he was close but half of him didn't care, he felt so good and he just wanted more, getting greedy already.

Then it all just stopped, he let out a small whine. Chris's fingers were gone and he felt so empty. He opened his eyes to see Chris sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned around chuckling "Patience sweetheart, greed is a sin" he had lube and a condom in his other hand. 

The wait while Chris put on the condom and lubed his cock was excruciating to Felix but the second when Chris grabbed his thighs, the tip of his cock against the other's rim, and the second after he pushed the tip in, felt like a high.

Chris kept pushing inside the younger one very slowly, keeping track of his facial expressions. Felix looked so beautiful. Eyebrows knitted, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, mostly silent except for the smallest whimpers whenever Chris moved just a bit too fast. 

After what felt like forever Chris bottomed out with a low groan. Everything got quiet for a moment, the only thing heard is their heavy breathing while they waited for Felix to adjust. 

Felix had no doubt in his mind now.  _ Something that felt this good couldn't be wrong. _ He felt so wonderful and full. He looked up at Chris, whose dark eyes were already fixed on him, and smiled hazily.

_ "Please Chris" _

His voice was wrecked and Chris wanted to record it just for himself. It was much too beautiful to only be stored in his memory. He drew back slightly, starting with shallow thrusts. 

Felix thought he never wanted to go a day without Chris's cock stuffed in him, he already felt like he was floating. His moans got louder and more high pitched as Chris started picking up speed, holding tightly onto the younger's hips. "F-Feels so good" Felix moaned as a sudden urge to let everyone know how amazing he felt.

"It's a shame really," Chris started, hips now roughly slamming against Felix. "I should've bent you over the desk, fucked you right there in the church where everyone could've heard you" 

Felix's cheeks flushed red and his cock started leaking precum at Chris's words which the older man took note of. "How pretty would your moans have sounded echoing off the walls, hmm?" At that exact moment, Chris hit Felix's prostate and the younger whimpered, a few tears falling from his eyes as the pleasure started overwhelming him.

"You would've liked that, wouldn't you?" Chris's voice was teasing and rough, Felix wanted him to keep talking, and wanted to hear more of his sexy voice. "Yes!" He knew that realistically, he had been very scared of being caught but right now his hormone fogged brain wanted nothing more than to just have him screaming Chris's in a church.

Suddenly Chris stopped, pulling out, alarming the younger for a second. "Get on all fours" it was a command and the domineering attitude went straight to Felix's dick. It took a moment for his clouded brain to comprehend what he had just heard but once he understood, he wasted no time in getting up on his wobbly legs.

He was glad when Chris returned his bruising grip on his thighs, not sure if he could've stayed up much longer. Chris slammed his cock back in making Felix arch his back down, creating a pretty arch. The rough pace had his entire body jolting back and forth on the bed, his arms already tired from holding himself up. 

Chan saw the back of Felix's necklace again and grabbed it. He was now holding the cross in his hand, pulling the silver string back every so slightly. He took note of how Felix's moans got more high pitched as he did so. "You are a loud one too, aren't you?" It was a rhetorical question but Felix proved his point when Chris hit the younger's prostate making him almost scream.

"You just have to let the whole world know when you're getting fucked, huh" 

Chris's pace was relentless and the building pleasure in Felix's stomach was drawing to a close. "Someone in the church heard your little moans that day" Chris went on, pulling back the necklace once again, making Felix lose all train of thought.

He shut his eyes, the pleasure so intense he didn't know what else to do. He kept moaning, whimpering, and panting, the tightness from the silver string around his throat was making his head feel lighter. "Please, please, please Chris! I'm so close" his voice came out strangled.

"What would your parents think of their good little catholic boy if they could see you now?" Felix groaned at the older's words, the knot in his stomach almost ready to burst. "To see their little lixie begging me to fuck him?" Chris let the cross rest on Felix's arched back, chuckling at it.

It felt like such mockery. To fuck an innocent church boy and keep the cross on their neck the entire time. There was something so wonderfully sinful about it that Chris was sure he wouldn't forget in a while.

"You should just quit going to the church and come here to be fucked instead"

Felix whined loudly, trying to form sentences was a lot harder when someone was 8 inches deep in you. "B-But I belong to the church" he tried to argue, not really even sure why he had said it. He would much rather have Chris ruthlessly pound into him than go to church every Sunday.

"Really? I don't think you do" Chris reached a hand between the younger's shaking legs, stroking his cock slowly, adding to the already overwhelming amount of pleasure. "Who do you belong to?" He growled listening to the desperation in the younger's voice increase as he started stroking him faster, his own thrusts growing sloppy as he was reaching his orgasm as well.

_ "You" _

It was barely audible but it sparked something warm in Chris's chest. He wanted to hear it again, hear that wrecked, desperate voice. "What?" He smirked. His hand was now matching the pace of his hips and he could feel the younger trembling in his hold as he hit his prostate dead-on with every thrust.

_ "I- I belong to you!" _

With that and a final cry of Chris's name, Felix came all over the older's hand and his bedspread. He felt blind and weightless for a moment, a small tingling settling in his skin.

He was still panting, letting out small whines from overstimulation when Chris came, stilling his hips so he stayed inside the younger. His hold on the younger's hips would surely leave small purple petals on the pretty sun-kissed skin but after how hard he came, he thought it surely would be worth it.

He gently pulled out of the younger, getting a tired whine as a reply. He watched as the younger rolled over and fell on his back on the bed. As ironic as it sounded Chris couldn't think of any other way to describe how Felix looked right now other than  _ angelic _ . Seeing the younger's face as he came would surely be a sight worth seeing. Chris made a mental note for next time.

They were both breathing heavily, coming down from their highs. Chris got rid of the condom before walking back to Felix who looked as if he was two seconds away from passing out. "You need a shower" Chris stated with a lovestruck smile on his face.

Felix just whined, opening his eyes a bit. "I'm tired" Chris chuckled offering his hands to help the younger up, saying "And you have cum on you" he finally got the smaller boy up. Felix's legs felt like jello and there was a dull pain in his ass and lower back. Chris took note of his wobbly legs and supported his weight.

They opted for taking a shower together since Chris was almost certain the younger wouldn't be able to stay up on his own. It was quite nice actually. After all the harsh words and rough handling during sex, it felt almost therapeutic to gently caress and take care of each other.

Chris wrapped a towel around the younger's waist after insisting that he should dry the younger with it. He hooked one of his arms under the backs of Felix's knees and the other under his back, lifting the younger up. His muscles were screaming at him, already burning from the workout before but he didn't care. When he heard Felix's soft giggles and felt his tiny hands play with his curly hair, he thought it was worth it.

Felix felt like it had been a lifetime before they were both under the covers, their tired bodies finally able to rest. He was curled up against Chris's chest, wearing one of his t-shirts. He almost let himself fall asleep but then he remembered something and had to have his answer now.

"Did someone actually hear us?"

Chris blinked his eyes open, looking confused. "In the church?" Felix was in between feeling horrified and amused. Chris laughed, showing off his pretty smile and dimple. "Oh yeah, don't worry about it" Felix rolled his eyes, not satisfied with the answer.

"Someone did hear us but they couldn't point out what we were doing. My uncle was curious about what the hell was I doing there but nobody knew you were there as well" Felix let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about your facade as the  _ innocent, sweet catholic boy _ , it hasn't been shattered" Felix chuckled but smacked Chris's chest gently. " _ A facade _ you call it?!" This made them both laugh a little harder, Chris wrapping his arms tighter around the younger. He pressed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Well yes, I don't think what we do is very God-honoring activity" This time he received a small kiss on his collarbone, the smaller boy's warm breath staying there even after his lips were gone. The air was so light and comfortable. Felix thought he would love to go to sleep like this every night and was sure morning would hold even better things, yet to come.


End file.
